The Unknown Future
by Miketsukami-kun
Summary: When our friends are suddenly cast into the modern world to fight the demons that threaten society and all the rules are changed; can they still fight the evil that lurks in this world? Will they be able to unite and cast off their differences? Will the hatred between brothers tear the group apart at the seams or bring their group closer than ever before as a family? sessxkag
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: hey surprise surprise i do not own Inuyasha so sad... on with the story!  
**

* * *

The warehouse we had taken refuge in for the night only heightened our fears. The creaking boards that surrounded us were just too omniscient; my back trembled from the cold. Ever since we had defeated the evil Naraku and destroyed the Shikon Jewel we had been too carefree and the Kami punished us for it. Three days after Inuyasha and I returned from the void we were all ripped from that time and sent here to face the evils of the modern world. I'm Kagome, and my friends Sango and Miroku, Inuyasha and his brother, Sesshomaru, were the ones that were pulled back into the future with me. Much further into the future than even Inuyasha and I have ever been; about five hundred years after I was born in Tokyo.

So now we hide from the demons that have over run this world and hope that they will not find us. The well has disappeared and there seems to be no way back but we will still fight to survive. After all if Naraku couldn't defeat us then there is no reason that we could be defeated now.

The demons are so much different in this time; most of them are remains brought back to life through science or are half cyborg. I have a hard time purifying the cyborgs since the metal cannot be purified and then the demon skin immediately regenerates. There seems to be little any of us can do.

Inuyasha has changed he never bugs me anymore; he only seems to notice when I make mistakes. If I ever had the illusion that there was something between us it is long gone by now. That one kiss we shared was sweet, but it was the end of something beautiful; instead of the beginning that it should have been.

Now, where the battles used to bring Inuyasha and I together in the past, they seem to be driving us further and further apart. But I understand, his demon instinct is taking over and it's telling him that I am a liability and cannot protect myself. Miroku understands me though. He and Sango are growing closer than ever; even though without his wind tunnel he is practically helpless, just like me. Every once in a while I see him unwind the beads that he still keeps coiled around his forearm in the midst of battle only to re-wrap them again.

Sesshomaru seems to be growing restless, he misses Rin and I can understand that. I wouldn't be able to tell though if it weren't for his eyes. They grow restless just like they used to when something was wrong with Rin. Kami knows I miss Rin too; her everlasting smile and unwavering loyalty, the way that only she can be funny while making fun of Jaken. I even miss that silly little toad and his babbling; it's much too quiet here.

Still Sesshomaru's eyes have yet to calm, and I have not seen him rest since we got here. I kind of miss the jerk he used to be, it was a steady constant, something that I definitely wish I had here. Now there is only everlasting silence from him. But his eyes betray him, they are broiling with anger and hate and sorrow; an everlasting mixture that torments the soul.

* * *

**Until next chapter! Love all you (;**

** ~Miketsukami-kun**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, does that surprise anyone?**

* * *

I walked high above my pack as I practiced my balance on the rafters. I knew this wasn't actually a practice since if I fell; there would be no one to catch me so I took it as real experience as I jumped across the beams. My targets were covered in arrows and my brow had a light sheen of sweat.

"Don't you think it's about time you come down Kagome?" Sango shouted up to me. "You've been up there for hours."

"No, I need more practice!" I called down.

I heard an exasperated sigh but there were no more complaints. I lost my balance when I heard Inuyasha. "She needs the practice, she hasn't been really all that helpful lately." It was more of a muttering, but I could still hear it in this echoing warehouse. A pang of sadness went through me as I remembered a time when they were still close.

As I slipped, my hand grabbed onto a beam and I pulled myself back up. I saw the glances that Miroku and Sango shot my way; they were laced with pity. I let off a dozen more arrows in quick succession, a faint "yosh," was heard at the release of each.

My fingers were quickly becoming too slick from my sweat to hold onto my bow. I slung the bow around my back and wiped my hands on my torn skirt. _If mother could see me now; _I thought forlornly, _she would be so disappointed. She probably worried about me for the rest of her life along with grandpa and Sota. Oh my poor baby brother, at least he was long gone before these _things_ showed up; I'm glad he didn't have to live through this. He deserved better. I wonder if he got married to that girl he had a crush on that we helped him finally ask out. They were so cute. I hope he did find a good person to spend the rest of his life with because I don't think we are coming back. I don't think I will survive long enough to find a way back to you Sota. I'm sorry._

I shook my head to rid myself of selfish thoughts. _I'm not the only one missing home. _I looked at Sango, _I know she must miss Kohaku as much as I miss little Sota. And Miroku, he must miss his master; but at least Sango and Miroku have each other._

I spotted Inuyasha sitting in the corner with Tetsusaiga; _I wonder if he misses anyone? Maybe Shippo? Or Kaede perhaps?_

A movement from Sesshomaru caught my attention as he made himself more comfortable. _He misses Rin; I can tell from his eyes. She seems to dance behind them in his mind; invading his every thought. I wonder if he misses Jaken as well. I miss that little toad's incessant mindless chatter. Everything around here is just too quiet all of the time._

I stretched my tired muscles and swung myself toward the targets, taking shots mid leap before grabbing the next beam. Once I reached the target I plucked out all the arrows and put them back in my quiver. Kaede had helped me out and given me a charmed quiver a while back, it can hold any quantity of arrows. It has come in handy many times; especially since we cannot just make new arrows here, I only have the ones that were in my quiver before I was sent back. It's a good thing I stocked up for the final battle with Naraku, I had a good few hundred still stuffed in there. They break quite often though because of the stupid steel interior of these mindless beasts.

Kami why are scientists so stupid? They're like zombie demon Terminators that cannot be controlled, even by themselves. They have one mission, destroy the world. And it's our job to stop them, I guess. I feel like that's what we were sent here for and if we eradicate all of these _creatures_ we can go back to where we belong.

At least, that's what I'm hoping for.

* * *

**Sorry to end here but I will get to work on the next chapter soon! It will probably be up sometime this week if I'm lucky. Who knows maybe inspiration will strike me later tonight. Love you readers!**

** ~Miketsukami-kun**


End file.
